Art Model
by whackabee1
Summary: A one shot about Elsa and Anna set in modern times where Elsa is a senior year artist at a university and Anna, who is still her sister in this story, is a freshmen at the same university and also happens to be a model. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

As Elsa Arendelle briskly walked to her last class of the day, Art 451: The Human Form, she felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She didn't talk to a very large number of people at her university, although she was a senior. Elsa preferred to be a loner, social settings frankly just wore her out, with the exception of a few. Much of her time was spent sketching, playing Magic: The Gathering, or doing homework. _I'm quite the loser. _ Elsa chuckled at herself, she didn't care that she didn't have many friends, she was still happy. But those friends she did have she couldn't live with out, namely her younger sister, Anna, who just this year at started college, and decided to go to the same university as Elsa.

The two talked every day, and many days they texted each other throughout the day. Every time they were together Elsa would admire Anna's amber locks, which in the right sunlight would set fire to the girl's head. _Kind of like Chandra Nalaar's hair._ Chandra is a character in Magic: The Gathering that has fire for hair. _Did I really just compare my sister to a magic card? Well, a planeswalker, that counts for something, right?_ More distracting than those fiery locks of hair were Anna's freckles. Elsa didn't know why but she could never get over those things, they just complimented the red of Anna's body so well, her little cute nose, her cheeks, and her toned arms. _I should probably check my phone, I've kinda let my mind wander long enough._

The platinum blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket. Knowing it was either her good friend Kristoff or her sister, she made a game. _I'm gonna guess Kristoff_. Elsa went to unlock her phone, and saw an incoming text from Anna. _Well, I lose that round. _She couldn't help but crack a goofy smile, which almost always happened when she was talking to Anna, no matter what the medium. She clearly remembered last year one of the many nights she was Skyping with Anna, they were sitting quietly and Anna suddenly piped up, "You have a silly grin whenever you're talking to me." Since then Elsa had been aware of it and every time and when Anna noticed she felt herself blush. She didn't know what it was about talking to Anna, it was just magical. It made her feel like a heated blanked was wrapped around her stomach, and it felt good.

Elsa opened their text conversation and her new message from Anna read "I have my modeling session in a few minutes, wish me luck! ;)" Elsa smiled, she could imagine how excited Anna was right now, bouncing off the walls while trying to get ready. All Elsa had been told was that the red head was modeling, not where, for what, or anything like that. _Well, she is certainly pretty enough to be a model. Strike that, models have nothing on Anna. _

The platinum blonde looked back down at her phone and realized she really had to get to class, so she quickly replied to her sister, typing "good luck! Tell me all about it tonight." Putting her phone away, Elsa began to walk fast enough that it could called a lazy jog.

As Elsa walked into her class, which was a small one, not more than ten people, she thought about Anna. _She is probably just finishing preparing for her shoot. Wait, she starts when class starts and today we have a nude model, I wonder if Anna... No, that's crazy. Although I certainly wouldn't mind seeing her naked.._ Elsa realized what she had just thought about her sister and her cheeks warmed up. Her heart fluttered a little bit as she let the thought of Anna wearing nothing pass through her mind. _This is weird_.

Elsa sat down just in time for the professor to begin. "Today we will be drawing from a nude model, draw what you see, focus on the curves and the form. Take your time on this one, it is a practice and will not be graded for completion, but rather on how well you capture what you do draw."

The professor, an openly gay man, stepped aside. He was an excellent art professor, and Elsa had to be honest, the man was pretty cool outside of class on the rather frequent occasions she had talked to him. He was about average height with straight black hair that was a couple of inches long, and very well mannered to everyone. Something Elsa really admired about him.

Shock overtook Elsa, her eyes widened and her heart raced. It felt like it was going to beat itself to death or burst out of her ribcage. Her stomach knotted in nervousness and she felt like throwing up. Out walked Anna, dressed in nothing but a towel. Elsa's cheeks were burning hot, along with her chest and palms. She didn't expect in the slightest her little fantasy to become a reality and she had no idea how to react now that it did. In an attempt to sink through the floor, Elsa slouched back in her chair as much as possible. Her head was almost level with the desk when she looked back up.

Anna had dropped her towel and was now sitting on the center stool in the room, of course, she was facing Elsa. The red head wore a clear smirk on her face. Elsa breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself down and looked at her subject. Anna's teal eyes were trained on Elsa's icy blue eyes, unwavering. The way Anna's lips were stretched told Elsa an entire story about how the exact reaction the younger sister wanted had come out of Elsa.

Soon, Elsa's eyes couldn't help but wander over her sister's mesmerizing figure. They first rested on Anna clavicles, the smooth skin was complimented with dotted freckles stretching from her chest to her face and down her arms. Anna's skin seemed to radiate a certain perfection, maybe it was the lighting, or maybe it was Elsa's personal opinion, she couldn't be sure. The skin was tanned, but not heavily, and there were no imperfections on it. Anywhere. Elsa's eyes couldn't help but trace to Anna's B cup breasts. The freckles were still present on them, and came around the aureolas, making them appear larger than they actually were. This was one of those little things that drove Elsa nuts, her mind went wild with the sight, her stomach taking it upon itself to twist painfully. Anna's abdomen was toned, despite her love of chocolate. Her sides were curved perfectly, melting seamlessly into her hips. Elsa felt a warmth grow between her legs. _Am I really getting turned on by my sister? _She pushed her legs together to make sure her wetness didn't show through her pants. _Yes, and quite a bit. _

Realizing she had just been admiring she sister's admittedly perfect naked body for too long Elsa quickly retracted her eyes and looked back up and Anna's face. An evil grin had strewn itself across the red head's face. Elsa knew that Anna could see her cheeks, which were now a deep crimson. Quickly regaining herself, the platinum blonde pulled out her sketchbook and set of pencils, which ranged from 6H to 8B graphite types. She glanced back up an Anna, who mouthed something to her older sister, and although Elsa wasn't great at reading lips she was pretty sure Anna said something to make her more uncomfortable. And whatever it was, it worked.

With shaky and sweaty hands Elsa began to draw, if she had to draw her sister she might as well make it a good one. For the next two hours Elsa worked intently on making Anna look as good as possible, capturing each curve and shade of the girl. Never before had the older girl worked to make a drawing so good, she always tried hard and she was an excellent artist, but this meant more to her. As she drew her hands became more and more steady, however, the sweat on her palms was relentless. Every so often she would catch a grin on Anna's face she swore was supposed to be seductive, and each time she did her heart raced a little.

The sweat on Elsa's hands was making it quite difficult to deal with her craftsmanship. No matter how hard she tried, the combination of unease coursing through her body and sweaty hands would make small splotches of graphite on her paper. To her immense frustration Elsa would quickly erase these obstructions, only to find they had reappeared in new places just minutes later. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, feeling a little bit of peace of mind bestow itself upon her stomach, and got back to work.

Sitting back to admire her handiwork, Elsa gave sigh of relief. She was still a little uncomfortable, but had mostly gotten over it, and those stupid smudges had all been removed once and for all.

"Okay class, please turn these in with your portfolio at the end of the semester. I will see you all next week." The professor turned and left directly after speaking. _I guess he has to be somewhere._

Packing her stuff up Elsa glanced up at her sister one more time, partially in hopes of seeing her naked again, but Anna had already pulled up the towel and was gazing at Elsa. Anna, still looking at Elsa with her big, teal eyes, which looked closer to green in the lighting, said "I wanna see it" in a whisper so only Elsa could hear. The older girl blushed and glanced around the room to make sure no one heard, her stomach twisting itself once again.

Elsa asked in an attempted normal tone "a-are you done for the d-day?" but there was a clear nervous shake in her voice.

Nodding, Anna excitedly said, "yeah, I just have to go put clothes on, wait for me?"

"Yeah, I'll w-wait h-here." Elsa's voice still had a higher tone than normal and she was shaking a little. _Anna has really out done herself in making me uncomfortable this time. _

Elsa sat back, packing up her supplies and thinking about the passed class period. She had learned that the sight and even thought of her sister naked was a major turn on for her. _I'm extra weird now._ As the platinum blonde packed her stuff up she couldn't stop thinking of Anna's beautifully curved body and breasts. Elsa's heart flurried at the thought.

Suddenly Anna reappeared, now fully clothed, and stood next to Elsa. The older girl got up and looked her sister up and down. "You trying to imagine me naked again?" Anna asked seductively, a smirk on her face. The comment caught Elsa off guard, causing her heart to skip a beat and her brain to partially shut down. She coughed to try to hid her surprise, but it didn't work. Anna gave Elsa a playful push and said "I'm just teasing, sis. Now let's go!" and started for the door, hand in the air as if she was leading an army.

Still blushing, Elsa looked down and smiled, following her sister.

The trip back to Elsa's apartment was extremely awkward for Elsa, as Anna kept teasing her. Apparently, when it came to being completely exposed in front of her older sister, Anna had no shame. Elsa could feel her cheeks on fire, and her palms were becoming sweaty. When the two arrived back to the older girl's place not much changed, except once they had shut the door Anna blurted out "can I see it now? Please please please!" loudly enough that Elsa's neighbors were sure to have heard. Feeling her heart race and stomach revolting, the platinum blonde fished through her backpack to find the drawing.

She took the paper out, holding it against her own chest and nervously said "p-promise not to laugh?" This was the first time Elsa had spoken since they were inside the classroom and she could hear the awkward nervousness in her voice. She felt like a thousand needles were puncturing her insides as she thought about Anna seeing how she had been drawn. _Why did I have to add in that seductive look Anna gave me?_

"I promise!" Anna dragged out the last syllable to promise to emphasize herself, locking her eyes on her older sister's and holding her hands out.

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, which didn't calm her down much but it made her heart go from breakneck speed to entirely too fast. With shaky hands she held the paper out to her younger sister, her stomach twisting itself every which way, and fighting impulses to tear it in half. The paper rattled slightly due to the nervous twitch of Elsa's hand. _I really should rip it into a million pieces. _

As if reading Elsa's thoughts, Anna snatched the piece of paper up before her older sister could react. _Oh no, here it comes. _ Elsa shifted slightly, anticipating the worst. Anna's eyes widened, wonder clearly showing itself on her face and lighting up her teal irises. She took in the sight of the sketch, the capture of her curves, of her skin tone, and even of a seductive look on her face.

"Elsa this is.. This is.." Words to describe the drawing in front of her escaped Anna's mind. Elsa was still thoroughly uneasy, she felt like running into the bathroom and hurling into the toilet. "Do I really look this pretty to you?" Anna's last question caught Elsa off guard. _It is a simple fact, she is beautiful, how does she not know that?_

Elsa shyly looked up to meet her sister's gazed. The teal eyes looked more blue in the worse lighting, but she could still tell that they were wet. But Anna didn't look upset, she looked happy, touched by Elsa's drawing. This confused the older girl but she went with it. "I couldn't capture your beauty in a drawing Anna, that doesn't do you any justice." At this Anna ran at Elsa and hugged her with such force that it almost caused the two to topple over onto the ground. The hug sent shivers of delight down Elsa's spine. _I guess she liked it._

"Thank you, Elsa." The red head's whisper tickled Elsa's ear with her warm breath.

Suddenly, Anna pulled away from their embrace and put her hands out Elsa's shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Her lips were curled in a smile full of love, and Elsa couldn't help but let that stupid grin stretch across her own face. Anna's hair had it's signature glow of fire in the sunlight let in by a window. _She looks so beautiful like this. _Elsa's mind wandered to Anna earlier, wearing nothing, sitting just feet from her. _I need to stop imagining her naked. _

A smirk grew on Anna's face, which confused Elsa even more than she already was. "No you don't" the red head said quietly, seduction lacing her words.

Elsa's heart sank like lead in water. It crashed into her stomach, tearing it up, curling her stomach into a violent knot. Elsa's palms grew sweaty along with her forehead. _Did I say that out loud!?_

"Yes. And that too." Anna replied, clearly amused at her older sister's discomfort and confusion.

Panic set in to Elsa, she wanted to run and hide forever. She fidgeted and began to move away, her heart had exploded, leaving her insides to fend for themselves. As the turned to run a strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Anna looked her in the eyes and said "It's okay, you can picture me naked all you want. I know I picture you naked plenty." Anna paused to bite her bottom lip. "The only difference is..." Anna began tracing her fingers on Elsa's shoulders, sending shivers down the older girl's spine. The contact felt so good that Elsa couldn't help but close her eyes to make the most of it. "You've seen me naked and I haven't see you naked." A mischievous grin crossed the red head's lips, "we should fix that."

Elsa was beyond confusion now, she had no idea how to react to the situation, so she just stared at her sister, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock. Anna took the initiative and leaned closer. Elsa felt her palms becoming even more clammy and her knees wobbling. Then she felt warm lips on hers, shooting heat through her body, which all seemed to be paralyzed. Her heart was running a marathon, she could feel her pulse echo through her body. Elsa realized what was happening. _Anna is kissing me! What? I am clearly enjoying it, I've never had a kiss feel like this, should I kiss back_. Elsa's heart had managed to rebuild itself, only to flutter around like a butterfly while more were trapped in her stomach, conjuring a fuzzy feeling. A sensation of warmth was erupting through Elsa's lips, tracing its way through her skull, and down her spine.

Finally able to control her body, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and pressed their lips together harder. She felt Anna smile and shivering electricity attack her own body. Lightening was coursing through her veins, bouncing around sporadically. Letting her mind linger on the thought of a very naked Anna once again, Elsa felt herself become excited, a wetness growing in her pants.

The younger girl pulled away from the kiss, leaving there faces just inches apart. Elsa yearned for more, but then Anna spoke, "There is still one problem."

Elsa's heart sank once again. _Oh no. _In the calmest voice she could muster, Elsa inquired. "What?"

The evil grin took Anna's lips once again as she whispered in Elsa's ear "I still haven't seen you naked."

The older girl's heart skipped a beat and excitement coursed through her veins like electricity. She conjured a voice dripping with seduction and gently breathed into Anna's ear "then we'll have to fix that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know I said this is a one shot but I wanted to take a short break from writing angst. I saw that a couple people requested a part 2 to this story so here it is, a short smutty scene! For those of you following it, I will be updating "A Summer to Remember" with chapter 6 soon, in the next 2 or three days. For those of you that haven't read it, you should totally check out the story I'm working on right now called "A Summer to Remember" :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Anna gave Elsa wry smile, her bangs hanging lightly on her forehead. Silently, she reached forward and grabbed her older sister's shirt and began to pull. Elsa's heartbeat became almost sporadic, the organ almost bursting itself. She was nervous, of course, she hadn't thought this would happen in a million years. But it was, there her younger sister was, a face dripping with seduction, pulling up on Elsa's shirt.

Silently complying to Anna's request, the older girl grinned and lifted her arms up, allowing her top to slide off. The red head discarded it, allowing the piece of clothing to fly in a random direction.

The red head wasted no more time, yanking Elsa into a deep kiss. The older girl's heart went wild and her stomach started doing triple back flips. Anna swiftly unhooked her older sister's bra and pulled her chest away for just long enough for the bra to drop away completely. Elsa's hands were sweaty with nervousness now, but her heart was beating like a woodpecker. It was pushing her along, she wanted this more than anything.

Elsa's tongue found its way to meet Anna's lips, caressing their softness until the younger girl obliged its request to enter. Body coursing with electric fire, Elsa felt her younger sister's hands pushing down on her pants, sliding them and her underwear to the floor in one clean motion. Now the older girl was practically shaking. She was completely naked, exposed.

Before any more nervousness had time to set in, Anna abruptly pulled away from the kiss. It left Elsa with her tongue sticking slightly out, yearning to taste her sister's mouth once again. Finally opening her eyes, the older girl saw Anna smiling at her, staring not at her face, but lower. _She's checking me out! And I'm completely naked. Well, nothing I haven't seen of her, I suppose. _Still, Elsa's face was rushing with heat, a red glowing from her cheeks. She fought not to cover herself up, from the look on her sister's face, the girl clearly wanted to see this.

"Elsa, you're so" Anna paused to bite her lip, "you're a goddess."

If it were possible, the older girl's blush would have deepened at the compliment. She let out a nervous laugh and replied "no, you are."

A smirk grew on Anna's lips as her freckles were gently masked by a red tint. "Well I guess you'd know, I mean, you _have _drawn me naked before."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, her stomach whirled around. Cautiously placing her words, the older girl spoke. "I would like to see you naked again." Then she looked shyly at the ground.

A ruffling sound caused Elsa to perk up, her gaze catching a very naked Anna. Elsa felt herself getting wetter at the sight. _Oh my... _Anna was biting her lower lip, her hair glowing red in the light. Those teal eyes were so innocent looking yet conveyed such seduction. How the girl managed to look innocent and profusely seductive Elsa didn't know, nor did she care. Her heart was soaring above the clouds, launched by her unparalleled excitement for what was clearly going to happen next.

Taking the initiative, the older girl stepped forward and pushed Anna over. The younger girl caught herself on the floor, landing with her back down. Elsa pinned her down and smashed their lips together, through the kiss Anna spoke, "you're quite the feisty one, I thought that was my job."

At that, with surprising strength the red head flipped their positions, knocking the wind out of Elsa slightly. But she didn't care. Actually, Elsa quite enjoyed being dominated. She was almost too turned on, her inner thighs were slippery with her own juices. Their tongues danced almost violently, tasting the pleasure of each other's saliva.

Elsa closed her eyes, taking in every sensation. The rubbing of Anna's soft skin on her own, the feeling of her younger sister's breasts gently pressing up against her own. It was driving her wild, her mind was in a thousand places. Her skin crawled everywhere, sending warm buzzes up and down her body. Then, suddenly, Anna's mouth was on Elsa's neck. Her wet lips were cool against Elsa's skin, sending a pleasurable shiver down the older girl's spine. Anna sucked on her older sister's neck, pulling her mouth gently away while nibbling the skin. Elsa arched her back slightly at the action.

Anna licked her way down to Elsa's breasts, playing with them as the traveled. Then the coolness of Anna's mouth was on the older girl's nipple, sending a wave a goosebumps around Elsa. The red head licked her older sister's erect nipple, circling it with her tongue while she used her fingers for the other one. Then teeth, ever so gently nibbled the excited nipple. Elsa let out a deep moan, ecstasy was already starting to spread through her body, arching her back. Her heart was beating like a drum, sending shivers down her back with every beat.

Grinning to herself, Anna slowly made her way south, licking the older girl everywhere she could reach on her way. Hands still massaging her older sister's breasts, the red head reached Elsa's warm core. It was glistening already, Elsa's excitement clearly surrounding and covering it.

A jolt shot through Elsa as her younger sisters teased. She was kissing Elsa's lips- the lower ones- so gently, each time tingling Elsa's stomach and spine. Then her tongue came out to play. It circled around Elsa's clitoris at first, teasing the organ. But then Anna became more aggressive, using her tongue to play with her older sister's clitoris directly. Elsa's body was coursing with ecstasy, her blood was turned in to lava. Moans escaped her mouth, but she didn't even attempt to cover them. She was on fire, Anna was the arsonist, relentlessly spreading the flames.

One finger teased Elsa's labia majora, rubbing it gently before sliding directly into the older girl's vagina. Then two fingers. The combination of the fingers and her sister's tongue was almost to much for Elsa, she was about to explode. Electricity was pumping through her veins now, jolting her heart. It made her skin crawl in excitement. Then the fingers contacted Elsa's vaginal wall, caressing it gently. Anna didn't have to do that for very long. The thought of Anna doing anything like that to Elsa almost made the older girl finish, but now Anna actually _was _doing it. The electricity in Elsa's veins strengthened, arching her back and stiffening her muscles. Ecstasy purged her brain and body, violent tingles running up and down.

Everything in the world was gone except pleasure. Pure, electric, uncontrolled pleasure. It filled the older girl to the brim, and she was about to explode. She did explode, letting out a loud moan as her insides turned in to hot goo. The explosion jarred her entire body, entrapping her in a miniature coma. Elsa went numb as her legs clamped Anna's head in place, pressing the younger girl farther into her sister's wetness.

Anna licked up the remnants of Elsa's sex, making sure to get every last drop of the fluids that had been expelled from her older sister's wet vagina. Satisfied with her clean up job but still yearning to taste her sister, Anna moved her body up so their breasts pressed against each other. "Well, you seem to have had fun" she said through a crooked smile.

Without opening her eyes, Elsa smiled and responded. "If this is was happens when you model in my class, I wish you could model for my class everyday."

Anna rested her head on her sister's chest and sighed happily. When she spoke her words were, once again, dripping with sex. "I could model for you every day."

Elsa opened one eye to look at Anna. The amber locks of hair were darker without the ray of sunshine on them, and her freckles were slightly less visible. Even so, Anna was impossibly gorgeous, her skin so smooth, her lips so luscious. _Especially since I know what they taste like now. _Locking with her younger sister's eyes, which in the lighting looked a richer blue than teal, Elsa quietly spoke. "I would like that."

A laugh escaped Elsa's mouth, pulling her out of her sex coma when Anna spoke. "Then it's settled, I'll get you off every day."


	3. READ THIS

Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't an update to the fic, but it's important.

READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!

THERE IS NO ELSANNA PURGE. Not yet, at least. So far, only "So Into You" was targeted by a group called Critics United (which I will get into later), but since "A Date With the Drum Major" mysteriously disappeared yesterday, around a week after "So Into You" started receiving threats, many people assumed it was because of CU. But the thing is, Drum Major's author hasn't responded to any messages via PM or Tumblr Ask, so they're likely unaware of the fic's deletion. As it stands, the best course of action would be to WAIT for the author to return with the reason behind the deletion, and to NOT engage against CU.

Due to misinformation, users on FFnet that are unware are jumping to conclusions and blaming CU for authors stating that they're backing their stuff up on AO3 in case of deletion. One user, ch3n, comes to mind, and I've seen her largely uninformed and ignorant argument over on the CU forum. These people are highly organized and aren't your average trolls. They believe wholeheartedly in their ridiculous cause, and have the foresight to cover their tracks as best as they can so that YOU end up embarrassing yourself while they use your words against you. That was ch3n's problem, and honestly, it was embarrassing to read. People can't act rashly against CU—this needs to be dealt with diplomatically and tactfully. So if you can, please urge people not to confront them until at least Drum Major's author returns. We can't give them more ammo, considering that through US, they'll have a field day with all of the Elsanna fics if they happen to sift through our favorites.

Now as for Critics United's agenda…in essence, they are a pretentious watchdog/vigilante group hellbent on reporting fics that they see as breaking FFnet's submission guidelines. According to them, explicit sex scenes are MA-rated and thus violate the guidelines. Considering how many of the fandom's best stories are M-rated and have smut scenes…yeah. A lot of people are at risk, and not just for the Elsanna ship. One of the members even stated that "many people see incest as MA-rated, which violates the site's guidelines", which is utter bullshit. The guidelines say NOTHING about incest. These people will leave a review stating that your fic is in violation of the site's guidelines, and then post a link to your fic on their forum for all of the other members to see. If there are three reviews on your fic from them (or probably if you block them/refuse to do as they say), they will move your fic over to their 'Clean Sweep' list to be reported en masse to the admins. There are at least 8 of them, so if there are 8 reports for the same fic, then…yeah. You'd have a very high chance of it being deleted. They'll also post segments from your PMs with them, or review responses, to be publicly ridiculed on their forum.

Basically, the authors backing their stuff up on AO3 are NOT going to take chances, and all of this is JUST a precaution. People need to know that. The only fic taken down was Drum Major (along with Argos months back, I think), and So Into You is the only Elsanna fic being directly targeted…right now. There is no purge as of yet, but there could very well be one, especially if misinformed/ignorant fans are picking fights with CU without proper information. While they don't have the power to directly delete fics, they DO have the power to report en masse to the admins. AUTHORS ARE JUST BACKING THEIR STUFF UP ON AO3 JUST IN CASE—ASIDE FROM A DATE WITH THE DRUM MAJOR, THERE IS NO MASS DELETION OF ELSANNA FICS GOING ON RIGHT NOW.

I hope this clears things up. Please spread the word about this to clear any misunderstandings, and please advise people against acting rashly against CU. They should not be engaged until Drum Major's author returns with an explanation. Please urge them to look at what's happening in the Elsanna tag over on Tumblr as well for any further information, but this message essentially covers everything.

Again, there is no mass deletion. We're just taking precautions in the event that a purge DOES come to pass. I know many authors will continue to update, but in BOTH locations this time. They're not abandoning their fics. Drum Major's deletion is, for now, a scare. A warning. So please help regulate the panic for non-Tumblr users by informing them. Feel free to copy this and spread it, please.

I joined Ao3 (archive of our own) as a precaution against what may come. I will be uploading all my fics to there soon! My name on Ao3 is "Whackabee."

The link to my profile is archiveofourown users/Whackabee

I'll still be updating here, too, so don't worry. I'll be uploading each chapter of each of my fics fairly rapidly to Ao3 starting tomorrow. I may also be uploading my fics to Tumblr, I'm not sure. My name on there is "Whackabee."

I have 2 more Elsanna fics I want to write, both of which will be uploaded both here and on Ao3, just giving a heads up.

I'll probably be revamping this fic a little bit, just going back and fixing grammar and stuff when I switch it over to Ao3. I will update A Summer to Remember and Mystery Girl as soon as I can, thanks everyone, and again, PLEASE DO NOT ENGAGE CU UNTIL WE GET AN ANSWER FROM DATE WITH THE DRUM MAJOR'S AUTHOR.


End file.
